


something cute

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [6]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>can you just write something cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	something cute

 “Ben!”

“Nooo.”Ben moaned and threw his arms over the body lying next to him, holding that body closer.

“I have to get up.” Mike said ,voice hoarser from sleep.

“No you don’t.”

“But I do.” Mike tried to lift the arm away from his midsection, only to feel it tightening around him.

 “Stay still.” Ben mumbled and pressed his lips to Mikes shoulder.

“But its 10am.”

“And?”

“I have to be somewhere in an hour.”

“Then you have 55 minutes left.” Ben even went so far that he threw his legs over Mikes hip, pinning him down without a change of escaping.

Surrounded by the warmth, Mike was not able to fight against his dropping eyelids.

“if I am to late, its your fault.”

“Like always then.”

_

Waking up to a phone ringing, Mike glanced at the clock and saw it was already nearing 12am.

“Yes?” he said after he picked up his phone.

“You know how late it is?”

“I am on my way.” Mike scrambled up and out of the bed, leaving Ben moaning after him. Getting ready took seconds and before he knew he leaned over the bed to place a kiss on Bens cheek.

“When I get back, I want this bed to be warm.”

“Then come back soon.” Ben muttered and buried his face back into the pillows.

_

Two hours later he was already back in bed.

With arms and legs thrown over him.

 

 


End file.
